Sins
by railea12835
Summary: I continued the part where Millianna said unforgivable...unforgivable
1. Arguement

"Unforgivable… Unforgivable!" Millianna said with her anger for Jellal.

"Millianna… Jellal is not evil he was possessed."

"Lies Erza! Lies! Millianna screamed with hatred in her voice, "He killed Simon!"

"Do you know what he has been doing to these last six years?" Erza tries to convince Millianna that Jellal is not, but nothing was getting through to her.

"You know where Jellal is! Don't you Erza?" Millianna screamed with anger

"What is all this noise? I am trying to sleep." The young woman stepped out of the lodging and walked up to Millianna.

"Kagura! Erza knows where our #1 enemy is."

"Jellal? Where is he?" Kagura asked Erza violently.

"I will never tell you!" Erza screamed

"Then I have no choice but to force the answer out of you. That man is evil." Kagura said, activating her gravity magic on Erza.

Erza was not able to move due to her body being a hundred times heavier. Then Millianna tied Erza up with her magic bind. Erza was helpless.

"Millianna, it is getting late. I will handle the situation here will you go and rest up."

"But…"

"Just go!"

Millianna obeys Kagura and left with one glance at Erza hoping that she will be okay.


	2. Sufferring

"Unforgivable… Unforgivable!" Millianna said with her anger for Jellal.

"Millianna… Jellal is not evil he was possessed."

"Lies Erza! Lies! Millianna screamed with hatred in her voice, "He killed Simon!"

"Do you know what he has been doing to these last six years?" Erza tries to convince Millianna that Jellal is not, but nothing was getting through to her.

"You know where Jellal is! Don't you Erza?" Millianna screamed with anger

"What is all this noise? I am trying to sleep." The young woman stepped out of the lodging and walked up to Millianna.

"Kagura! Erza knows where our #1 enemy is."

"Jellal? Where is he?" Kagura asked Erza violently.

"I will never tell you!" Erza screamed

"Then I have no choice but to force the answer out of you. That man is evil." Kagura said, activating her gravity magic on Erza.

Erza was not able to move due to her body being a hundred times heavier. Then Millianna tied Erza up with her magic bind. Erza was helpless.

"Millianna, it is getting late. I will handle the situation here will you go and rest up."

"But…"

"Just go!"

Millianna obeys Kagura and left with one glance at Erza hoping that she will be okay.


	3. Anger

When Kagura and Millianna returned, they saw a mask person picking up Erza.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Er-chan?" Millianna screamed

The mask man did not answer. Instead he tried to escape with his meteor but was slowed down by Kagura's gravity magic.

"Tell me who are you?"

The mask man did not answer but he kept on fleeing but with every second he slowed down. Until a while he had finally stopped since the force Kagura had put on the mask man was too much.

When his guard was down, Millianna sneak up to the mask man and ripped is hat and mask off.

The face of the mask man shock both Kagura and Millianna.

"Jellal." Millianna said with hatred in her voice.

At that moment Erza had become conscious.

"Jellal. How did you find me?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. My identity has been revealed."

"I have been waiting for this day to come, Jellal, the day that I can finally draw my sword to my #1 enemy. Prepare to die for your crimes Jellal!"

As the two wizards starts to unleash their magical power, the ground that they were standing on deepens. There magically powers were about even. Kagura put her hands on the hilt of the sword but was stopped.

"Master!"

"Kagura this is no time to fight!" Her master was angry. "Leave him be. You will probably have a chance to fight him in the games."

As the two left with their master, Jellal picked Erza up. Erza was too weak to walk on her own because Millianna's magic bind had almost taken all of Erza's magic.

No even a second later Jellal brought Erza's to Wendy so her wounds can be treated. He was shocked to find yet another person there.


	4. Rounds

"I was banned from Sabertooth. I know that you are a celestial wizard. So I have decided to give you my two keys."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have decided to live my life as a human with my sister Angel."

"Angel!"

"Yes"

As Yukino left she passed Jellal. No word was exchanged between them as Jellal brought Erza to Wendy.

"What happened to Erza?" Lucy asked

As Jellal filled them in of what had happened, Wendy has healed Erza.

"I have to go. Make sure that Erza does not go anywhere."

Ultear and Meredy's place

"Ultear do you know a woman by the name of Kagura?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Wait fill me in! Who is she?" Meredy asked

"She was one of the slaves back at the tower of heaven. I don't remember her clearly but she also tried to revolt against me back then. I think that I punished her and killed her younger sister."

"I'm sorry. Ultear began to cry, "I ruined so many people's lives and yet they blame it all on you."

"Ultear don't cry. It's not all your fault." Meredy said trying to comfort Ultear.

"She plans on killing me… so if we somehow end up fighting each other, please don't interfere. That is all I am asking."

They both nodded and Jellal left to his designated lodging.

"Well, well where have you been off to?" Laxus asked

"I was just doing my regular rounds. Nothing new."

Well anyway, I think it is getting a bit too late." Mirajane said with a yawn.

"Yeah, night." Laxus said.


End file.
